The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for entraining composted waste into an airstream. The air stream is a high velocity airstream which enables spreading of composted waste in a location remote from the apparatus. Flexible air conduits several hundred (50 feet to 700 feet) feet long may be used to spread the composted waste. The long air conduit enables the spreading of compost to remote trees unreachable by mechanical equipment. By composted waste it is meant green waste (curb side pick up) and biosolid waste (dairy manure, chicken manure). Biosolid waste is also known as sewage sludge. The waste is not free flowing and is composted and dried before it is spread.